The roof of coal mine shafts require support during a mining operation. This support is provided by roof bolts which are anchored into the rock strata found above the coal seam. In order to attach the roof bolts to the roof of a coal mine, many holes must be drilled into the rock strata and spaced close enough to provide a strong safe roof in the mine.
The speed in which holes can be drilled and the costs of the tools are important factors in a mining operation; therefore, any improvement in either of these factors is desired.